lostpediafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
迷失拍賣會
200px|right|thumb|The Poster for "Lost:The Auction" Lost: The Auction was an official auction of Lost memorabilia scheduled for August 21-22 2010 in Los Angeles. "LOST" The Official Show Auction and Exhibit took place at the Barker Hangar in the Santa Monica Airport. The auction was run by ProfilesinHistory.com, a Calabasas Hills, CA auction house specializing in entertainment auctions. According to a promotional pamphlet, items will include "props, costumes, set pieces, production art, set design plans, artifacts from the entire series." The auction was announced in July 2009. Previews of items have occurred at Disney's D23 convention http://screencrave.com/2009-09-08/lost-auction-sneak-preview-at-d23/ http://airlockalpha.com/node/6680, Comic-Con 2009 http://www.profilesinhistory.com/index3.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=62 http://www.approachinglost.com/2009/07/30/profiles-in-historys-lost-auction/, and the Hawaii International Film Festival http://twitpic.com/lx3uu. Registration at the official website was required in order to receive updates on participating. Press release ABC is pleased to announce the “LOST” Auction will take place after the series finale in May 2010. “In celebration of our fans around the world, Profiles in History has been selected to auction a selection of original props, set pieces, costumes and collectors’ artifacts from the entire series in order to give our fans a chance to own a piece of one of the greatest, most iconic shows in history. A first look at some of these items will take place at this year’s San Diego Comic Con.” Profiles in History, the world’s largest Hollywood memorabilia auctioneer, will host this four-day sneak preview at booth #315 at the San Diego Comic Con July 23-26, and conduct this historic auction in May 2010. Kate’s toy plane, Hurley’s winning lottery ticket, Locke’s hunting knife, Sawyer's letter, Charlie's guitar, Mr. Eko's club as well as other key props, costumes and set pieces from the first five seasons of LOST will be on display at Comic Con. Profiles in History President, Joseph Maddalena: “''Profiles in History'' is thrilled to be holding the LOST Auction. LOST is one of the most iconic TV shows ever created, and we are working in conjunction with ABC to offer fans from around the world an opportunity to own a memento of this amazing show. This is a once in a lifetime auction event that will celebrate one of the most beloved shows in television history.” For more information about Profiles in History and to download complete catalogs from previous auctions, please visit www.profilesinhistory.com. Proceedings This was a live auction. The orgainzers anticipated having over 1,000 lots. The catalog was sorted in season order (1-6). The catalog was be broken in to lots, each consisting of one prop or costume or a grouping of items in episode order. Each lot had its own estimate which reflects the auction pre-sale range price range, but as in many auctions, many eventual selling prices exceeded the estimates. Anyone in the world was able to bid, with 4 options: live in-person, telephone, absentee, and Internet. Catalog Full color, 300+ page, printed catalogs are available for purchase. An online version is also available for viewing and downloading. Previewed items Alex * Alex & Karl’s Slingshots with Stunt Rocks ** Pair of classic wrist-braced slingshots with aluminum frames, leather-wrapped handles, latex bands and split-leather pouches. A set of rubber stunt rocks accompany the two slingshots. Ana Lucia ]] * Ana Lucia’s LAPD ID Card and her Interdepartmental Police File **Laminated LAPD ID card and interdepartmental police file for Ana Lucia. Also includes a similarly laminated LAPD ID card for Theresa Cortez, Ana Lucia's mother and police captain. Ben *'Ben's Swiss and Canadian "Dean Moriarty" Passports' ** Two of Ben's many passports from various countries under different aliases. The name "Dean Moriarty" is used for both the passports. * Ben's “Henry Gale” ID Card and Leather Wallet ** Leather tri-fold wallet belonging to Henry Gale, founder and CEO of Minnesota Metallurgy, and containing Gale's Minnesota driver's license, credit cards, other various cards and cash. * ' Ben’s Handwritten Orders to Commute Juliet’s Execution' ** Ben's handwritten note ordering Isabel to commute Juliet's execution. The letter reads, in full: "Isabel, I hereby commute Juliet's sentence. Exicution ''sic is off the table. The normal rules do not apply here. I will however order that Juliet be marked and I suggest that Tom carry out this order. Ben"'' *'Miles' Photographs of Ben' ** Set of four photographs of the same image--one clean and three distressed to various degrees--showing Ben at an X-Ray scanning machine (probably at an airport). When questioned by Jack as to what his mission is on the Island, Miles shows him this picture of Ben and states that he and the crew of the freighter are there to find the man in the photo. *'Paperback Copy of Philip K. Dick’s “Valis” from Ben 's Bookshelf' ** While holding Ben captive in the basement of Ben's own house at the Barracks, Locke selects this book from the bookshelf for Ben to read. As relates to Lost, Valis explores human beings' ability to "mentally" time travel, much like Faraday's experiments and Desmond's ordeal. *'Young Ben Linus’ Gold Frame Glasses' ** Gold-colored wire frame glasses worn by Sterling Beaumon as "Young Benjamin Linus." Boone ]] *'Boone's Personal Effects' ** Collection of personal effects belonging to Boone. Includes California Driver License, Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 boarding pass, checkbook and credit cards. Charlie * Charlie’s "DS" Ring * Charlie’s Acoustic Guitar ** An Ovation branded acoustic guitar with Lycrachord body and HPL neck and top, belonging to Charlie. The guitar currently has one broken string. * Two Wooden Crates Containing Seven Virgin Mary Statuettes ** Two wooden crates, each measuring 22 x 15 x 14 in., containing a total of seven plastic Virgin Mary statuettes. Each statuette measures 12 inches tall, heroin not included. Charlotte collar is found.]] *'Charlotte’s Messenger Bag' ** Khaki canvas messenger bag as seen being carried by Charlotte's translator colleague in Tunisia. *'Le Journal de Tunisie Newspaper with the Oceanic Flight 815 Cover Story' ** This prop French language Tunisian newspaper is picked up by Charlotte while on a archaeological excavation site in Medenine, Tunisia. The bold headline reads, "815: RETROUVE," and shows a large picture of an undersea airline wreckage. *'Polar Bear Collar at Tunisian Archaeological Dig Site' ** Large, aged and distressed leather collar, intended for a polar bear, with a DHARMA Initiative Hydra insignia attached. Discovered by Charlotte at an archeological excavation site in Medenine, Tunisia. Christian * Christian’s Oceanic Boarding Pass ** From Los Angeles to Sydney Claire * Claire's Bottle with Messages from the Survivors Daniel *'Faraday’s Journal with Handwritten Inscription from His Mother' Desmond ]] *'Desmond's Fail-safe Key with “Joe Inman” Dog Tag' ** Embossed with the DHARMA Initiative Swan logo, the fail-safe key is kept by Kelvin Joe Inman until the day of the system failure and the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 when Desmond accidentally kills him and takes the key. * Desmond’s Bibles, Copies of Charles Dickens’ Our Mutual Friend and Copy of Henry James' ''The Turn of the Screw'' ** Desmond's books, including Charles Dickens' hardbound copy of Our Mutual Friend (where Penny hides her letter to Desmond), paperback copy of Our Mutual Friend, paperback copy of Henry James' The Turn of the Screw, and two Bibles. *'Penny's Letter' * Desmond’s Hero Backpack ** Brown suede backpack as seen used by Desmond on the Island. Desmond is carrying this bag on the beach as he tells Claire about his vision of Charlie dying. *'Desmond’s Photograph of Himself and Penny' ** A slightly distressed and folded version of Desmond's color photograph of himself and Penny taken in London, with a backdrop screen of the Ala Wai Yacht Harbor in Honolulu. Eko ]] * Eko's Signature Staff with Bible Scripture Carvings * Eko’s Cross Necklace and Photograph of Eko and Yemi ** This photograph of Eko and Yemi as children actually belongs to Yemi and is found by Eko in Yemi's Bible-- in between Isaiah chapters 4 and 5 (about God's judgement), presumably at the last passage Yemi read before his death. The cross necklace is also Yemi's, which Eko takes off of Yemi's corpse on the island and takes it for his own, wearing it for the rest of his time on the island to show his renewed faith. *'Eko's Passport, Oceanic Boarding Pass, and Currency' **Australian passport showing Eko wearing a priest's outfit, Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 boarding pass, and some Nigerian currency belonging to Eko. Both passport and boarding pass bare the name Oduduwa Ulu. *'Swan Station Hollowed-Out Bible Containing Missing DHARMA Orientation Film Roll, Discovered by Eko' ** Discovered by Eko, the Bible is hollowed-out to store a small 16mm film strip that turns out to be the missing portion from the original Swan Station orientation film. Emma *'Emma’s Teddy bear' ** Brown Teddy bear belonging to Emma, one of three children Survivors. The Teddy bear is possibly seen being carried by a young Other when Eko and Jin are searching for Michael. It is also seen in Eko's dream with Ana Lucia. It appears again on Hydra Island, being shared once more between Emma and her brother Zach and appears in three season six episodes. Frank * Miniature Oceanic Airlines Airplane from Frank Lapidus’ Fish Tank ** Small miniature Oceanic Airlines jetliner inside Frank Lapidus' fish tank at his house in the Bahamas. Seen as Lapidus is watching the Flight 815 discovery coverage on TV. Horace * Horace's DHARMA jumpsuit Hurley ]] *'''Hugo Reyes’s “Ajira Airways” Flight 316 Ticket *'Hurley's Rabbit Foot Key-chain (3) for the Camaro' ** Three specimens of the rabbit foot keychain seen with the key to Hurley's Camaro. *'Hurley's Set of Prokennex Brand Golf Clubs' **Set of Prokennex brand golf clubs initially discovered by Locke and Ethan among the scattered luggage and later given to Hurley. The set includes 8 clubs, 2 drivers, 1 putter, 7 balls with tees, and carrying bag. * Pair of Ad-Lip Golf Course Hole Markers Created by Hurley ** Pair of bamboo staffs with parts of a torn-off red Hawaiian shirt affixed on top, measuring 7 and 5 feet tall, respectively, used as golf course hole markers. *'Hurley's Shirt-Turned-Fishing-Net' **Ecko brand, size 6XB, short-sleeve button-down plaid shirt, worn and used by Hurley to catch fish with. Attaching the shirt to several tree branches to make a net. *'Hurley’s Hero Striped Canteen (Clean Version)' ** Clean version of the striped canteen used by Hurley. Hurley is holding his canteen chest high and narrowly escapes injury (or death) as the Locke's knife strikes the canteen in dead center. *'Hurley’s Oceanic Flight 815 Boarding Pass' ** Official Oceanic Airlines boarding pass, bearing Hurley's official name, "Reyes, Hugo", for Flight 815 (although this is not printed) going from Sydney, Australia to Los Angeles, CA. *'Hurley’s Passport' ** Hurley's United States passport with the name, "Reyes, Hugo" born on "29 Dec 1978." *'Hurley’s Portable CD Player' ** Panasonic SL-SX430 Portable CD/MP3 player ("Panasonic" has been blocked off with black tape) belonging to Hurley. *'Hurley’s Winning Mega Lotto Jackpot Ticket' ]] *'Mr. Cluck’s Prop Head' ** Measuring approximately 34 x 40 inches and made of Styrofoam--with slight damage on top--the prop chicken head is the symbol of Hurley's Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack fast food franchise. Jack *'Jack’s US Passport and US Customs Declaration' *'Jack’s Oceanic Flight 815 Boarding Pass' *'Jack’s “Ajira Airways” Flight 316 Ticket' *'Jack’s medical scrub shirt and white lab coat with matching Medical Doctor’s I.D. Badge' Jacob *'Jacob's Paperback Copy of Flannery O’Connor’s ''"Everything That Rises Must Converge"' ** The book is a collection of short stories about flawed characters who sometimes undergo spiritual growth or change and often meet a violent end, very much paralleling the characters of the show. *'Jacob’s Hero Knife ** Measuring approximately 17 inches long, Jacob's knife has a crude blade, showing some rust, and a carved wooden handle. Jin *'Jin’s Hero Rolex' ** Hero two-tone gold and stainless steel Rolex chronograph watch with some scuff marks. *'Jin’s Passport and Customs Declaration' ** Pair of South Korean passports and a filled-out U.S. customs declaration form belonging to Jin and used for Ocean Airlines Flight 815. *'Jin’s Wedding Ring' *'Jin’s Handcuffs' ** After Jin attacked Michael, Sayid and Sawyer handcuffed him to a large part of plane debris. Michael later freed him, but Jin was forced to wear one half of the handcuffs until Locke cut them off with bolt cutters in the Swan station. Juliet ]] *'Juliet’s DHARMA Rum Bottle' ** A DHARMA labeled rum bottle, which Juliet drinks from on the beach as Sawyer swims onto shore after jumping out of the helicopter and the freighter explodes. Karl *'Karl’s Brainwashing LED Goggles' **LED goggles worn by Karl as he is subjected to brainwashing inside Room 23 at the Hydra Station. Kate *'Kate's Hero Toy Airplane (2)' ** Kate's toy airplane is the key prop in her life story prior to Oceanic Flight 815 crashing onto the Island. Measuring approximately 5 inches long each, the two specimen are models of a Douglas DC-3 propeller aircraft, with the number "5025" marked on the wing. Both have various scruff marks and parts of the tail broken off. *'Kate’s US Passport and Printout of Police Mug Shot' * Kate's DHARMA jumpsuit Locke .]] *Locke’s Hero Wheelchair' *'John Locke’s Oceanic Flight 815 Boarding Pass''' *'Locke's Hero Backgammon Set' **The hero travel backgammon is seen in part two of the pilot episode, when Locke teaches Walt the rules of the game on the beach. Locke describes backgammon as a better game than checkers and that the game is over 5,000 years old, referring to the Mesopotamian royal game of Ur. Locke says to Walt, "There are two players. One side is light, and one side is dark," an ominous foreboding of one of the show's main themes. *'Locke’s Knife Set and Rimowa Tropicana Trolley Case' ** Housed in a polished aluminum Rimowa Tropicana Trolley case that measures 20 x 15 x 8 inches, the knife set consists of seven knives. *'Locke's Hero Knife & Scabbard' *'Locke’s Hero Compass' *'Locke’s Canadian Passport as “Jeremy Bentham” and Three Hospital Wrist Bands' ** This is the passport given to Locke by Charles Widmore, with the new identity of Jeremy Bentham, while Locke is convalescing in a Tunisian hospital. The three hospital wrist bands are labeled "Bentham, Jeremy." , seen at Lost: The Auction.]] *'Group of Dossiers on the Oceanic Six and Walt' ** Group of files containing surveillance reports and photos of the Oceanic Six and Walt, with a black leather portfolio that contains a cell phone, credit cards and various currencies. In assisting Locke with bringing the Oceanic Six back to the Island, Widmore handed Locke this material that would help with his goal. *'Locke’s Suicide Note to Jack ** Crumpled handwritten note with envelope written by Locke and addressed to Jack. It reads, ''"Jack, I wish you had believed me." *'Death Certificate for Jeremy Bentham' **An unfilled-out certificate of death with "Jeremy Benthan" sic printed as the name of the deceased. Michael 's C-4 toolcase as seen at Lost: The Auction.]] * Michael's US Passport and Oceanic Boarding Passes for Michael and Walt * United States passport for Michael with the alias "Kevin Johnson". The two Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 boarding passes are for both Michael and Walt. * Tool Case Rigged with C-4 explosives on Widmore's Freighter, the Kahana Naomi * Naomi Dorrit’s Satellite Phone ** Used to communicate with the freighter team. ]] Nikki and Paulo *'Nikki and Paulo's Matryoshka Dolls Used to Hold the Stolen Diamonds' ** Pair of Matryoshka dolls, as seen being used to keep Howard Zukerman's $8 million worth of diamonds, which are stolen by Nikki and Paulo. In the aftermath of the Flight 815 crash, Paulo recovers the dolls and the diamonds inside. He proceeds to hide them from everyone, including Nikki, inside the toilet tank in the bathroom of the Pearl Station. Roxanne * Roxana Castillo’s “Ajira Airways” Flight 316 Ticket ** Mentioned in Rousseau ]] *'Danielle Rousseau’s Music Box' * Crate of Approximately Two Dozen Crystallized Dynamite Sticks from the Black Rock ** The wooden crate (with no lid) and dynamite sticks are from the Black Rock. Some of the dynamite show crystallization, meaning they have been sweating Nitroglycerin and are extremely volatile. The crate measures approximately 20 x 36 in. * Rousseau's Hero Maps of the Island ** Set of maps, each measuring approximately 22 in. x 17 in., of the Island, belonging to Rousseau. One map shows the entire Island. Another shows the "Crater," a small peak at the south end of the Island. Yet another map shows a view of the Crater from the south. Each map contains copious handwritten notions--various cartographical data and calculations of altitude, distance, etc.--a result of Rousseau's extensive time spent on the Island acquiring intimate knowledge and collecting data of the Island's physical make-up. * Rousseau’s Hero Cross Bow ** Wooden crossbow seen used by Rousseau to shoot Ben. Ben --as Gale-- tries to run away, but Rousseau takes aim with her crossbow and hits him in the back, deliberately missing the heart. Sawyer * Sawyer’s Copy of Watership Down ]] * Sawyer's Letter ** Includes the original letter-size envelope. * Sawyer’s Reading Glasses ** After crashing onto the Island, Sawyer shows an odd passion for reading literature, but soon begins experiencing headaches. Coming to his aid, Jack realizes he is farsighted, and gives him a pair of glasses welded together to match his prescription. * LaFleur's DHARMA jumpsuit * '''Part of Plane Used By Sawyer for Shelter Sayid ]] * Sayid's Photo of Nadia ** While escaping with Sayid's help, Nadia implores him to come with her. But Sayid refuses and she gives him this photo with the inscription, "You will see me in the next life, if not in this one." * Sayid’s DHARMA Cabling Map, Showing the Barracks ** The map shows the Flame station as a central hub for the cables, one of which leads to an area called the Barracks. Cable relay/switching points are also shown, along with the station's satellite dish. * Sayid’s French Driver License and Iraqi ID Card ** Prop French driver license and Iraqi identification card for Sayid. The French driver license shows Sayid's picture with the name "Shakir Al-Sayyab Badr," a possible alias from the time Sayid worked for the CIA. * Sayid’s Oceanic Boarding Pass, Iraqi Passport, Customs Declaration, and Photo of Nadia ** An Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 boarding pass, Iraqi passport, U.S. Customs Declaration form, and photo of Nadia belonging to Sayid. Sun ]] * Sun’s Oceanic Boarding Pass, South Korean Passports (2), and Customs Declarations ** An Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 boarding pass, a pair of South Korean passports, and a U.S. Customs Declaration form belonging to Sun. * Sun’s Pearl Necklace #1 ** Pearl necklace offered to Sun from her lover, Jae Lee, which Sun refuses. Later Jae Lee commits suicide by jumping from his apartment window and falling to his death, holding in his hand the pearl necklace. * Sun’s “Paik” Business Cards ** Pair of Sun’s “Paik Industries” Business Cards. These business cards show Sun as the Managing Director at Paik Industries. After Sun leaves the Island as one of the Oceanic Six, she buys a controlling interest to her father's company with the Oceanic Airlines settlement money. Several years later, Sun hands Charles Widmore one of these cards as they meet in London. * Sun’s Surveillance Report Walt * Walt's "MISSING" Milk Carton ** Half-gallon empty milk carton with Walt's black & white picture and "MISSING" printed on the side. Also printed on the carton is Walt's gender, date of birth, weight, height, eye and hair colors, and the location that he was last seen in: "Middle of nowhere." This milk carton appears in Hurley's dream sequence in which Hurley holds onto the carton while speaking to Jin. In the dream, Hurley does not seem to notice the picture, nor does he have the knowledge yet that Walt is missing. *'Walt’s Spanish “Flash” Comic Book' Widmore at the auction]] * Southfield’s Auction Program and Widmore’s “755” Bidder Paddle Used to Buy the Black Rock Ledger ** Southfield's auction program and bidding paddle with the number "755," used by Charles Widmore in 1996 to purchase lot #2342, the Black Rock ledger. Miscellaneous Apollo * "Apollo” Candy Bar DHARMA Initiative ]] ]] ]] ]]. * Swan Station Film Projector and Screen ** A Graflex 16mm portable film projector with retractable screen, used by Jack and Locke, with Desmond's urging, to view the Swan Station DHARMA Initiative film. Comes with one roll of film and a retractable projector screen, measuring 64 in. x 40 in. * Swan Station Record Player ** A Technics Quartz D.D. Automatic Turntable SL-Q3, used in the Swan Station. Includes a vinyl record of "The Original Soundtrack to the Motion Picture FAME." Some scuffing at the front of the machine and a small crack on the top left corner of the plastic case. * Swan/Pearl Station Computer ** This configuration is an Apple-II Plus system running an Apple-III monitor, with a Disk II floppy drive. This same prop is used as both the Swan and Pearl Station computer (as evident by the Swan logo). * Collection of DHARMA Food *'Pearl Station Dot Matrix Printer and “System Failure” Log Printout' ** Discovered by Locke and Eko inside the Pearl Station. The printer is connected to a computer that monitors the activity at the Swan Station. The printout is a log of the Swan computer operator entering "The Numbers" every 108 minutes. This printout shows the entry "922044:16," followed by "SYSTEM FAILURE," marking the date and time when Desmond failed to push the button and thereby causing the crash of Oceanic Flight 815 (9=September, 22= day, 04=2004, 4:16). ** A large collection of DHARMA Initiative beer in varied condition. Some are opened, while others are empty and some are crushed, while some are in almost perfect condition. Most have the Swan Station logo, while others have the generic DHARMA label. ** Lot including box of rice, powdered milk, vanilla cookies, cans of chili, chicken soup, beef soup, packages of sweetener and matchbooks. ** Lot including gauze rolls, sugar cubes, cola and beer. ** Lot with condiment bottles, including two full ketchup bottles, two full mustard bottles, two full jars of mayonnaise and one large empty mayo jar -- each with the DHARMA Initiative logo. *'DHARMA Branded Tools' ** Two mallets, a hammer and a canteen, all branded with the DHARMA Initiative logo. While the mallets and hammer sport the logo of the Pearl Station, the canteen has the Staff Station logo featuring the Caduceus staff that pertains to all things medical. The canteen can be seen being used by Sawyer when he and Kate are forced into manual labor. Juliet tosses the canteen to Sawyer in an offering of water, but Sawyer promptly empties it in defiance. * DHARMA First-Aid Material ** Although the Staff Station is the one dedicated to medical research, each DHARMA Initiative station apparently has its own first aid supplies, including gauze sponges, bottle of aspirin, bottle of rubbing alcohol, and two bottles of chloroform. Each item here -- with exception to the gauze sponges and one of the chloroform bottles, both have the Pearl Station logo -- features the Swan logo, indicating that they are from that particular station. *'Framed Group Photo of the 1977 DHARMA Recruits' * Set of Approximately 30 DHARMA Fish Biscuits * Set of three DHARMA Initiative Orientation Films *'The Hatch quarantine door' *'DHARMA vans' Oceanic Airlines ]] * Set of Oceanic Airlines Paraphernalia from the Pilot Episode ** Includes Oceanic Airlines branded carry-on bag, water bottle, in-flight magazine, cloth napkin, headset, oxygen mask and life preserver vest. All items appear prominently during the unforgettable sequence when Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 suffers a mid-air break-up and crashes onto the Island. * Set of Thirteen Oceanic Airlines Water Bottles ''' ** Set of thirteen fictional Oceanic Airlines-branded half-liter bottles of "natural" drinking water. Created for the production of the show. Seven are unopened, while six have been opened. Can be seen throughout the Pilot episode. * '''Oceanic Airlines safety card * Pieces of the Plane External links *ProfilesinHistory – Lost: The Auction information from the auction organizer *Original prop blog :*More images also from Original Prop *ABC video of auction items at Comic-Con 2009 *About.com – images of auction items *More images See also *Merchandise